Fake Pokemon: The Battle Challenge
(For LIG) Heroes William - LIG (Has a Dripo & Zomblob) ??? - TrentFan (Has a Candkit) ??? - NZ Man123 (Has a Shihpup) Greg - Bakura13 (Has a Seedpup) Tom - Eros123(Has a Butterfree, Pidgey and weedle) Villains Cassidy-Eros123 (Has a Wurmple & Wurmple) Butch-LIG (Has a Whirlipede & Mightyena) Episode 1 - Choose Our Fake Starter William: Hey guys, its time to choose our starter pokemon, let's go! *walks over to the lab* Cassidy:*in helicopter for team derp* Time to steal a poke mon cause I don't have one Butch: *in helicopter for team derp* I'm on it! Cassidy:Good thank you (meanwhile) William: *chooses dripo* Dripo, we'll be partners from now on! Dripo: Dri Po (We will) Cassidy: Come on b***h Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH!! Cassidy: Sure sure! *jumps down and steals Wormagot but wormagot escapes* poo *leaves* (back at the lab) William: Let's start our journey! Tom:*runs up* STOP I CHALLENGE YOU NO QUESTIONS JUST BATTLE GO WEEDLE Weedle:weedle William: Dripo, get into action! Dripo: *looks determined* Dripo! Tom:um*scans dripo with pokedex*"Is a pokemon named dripo" Pokedex: Dripo, the Raindrop Pokemon. It is said that Dripo resembles as a raindrop, it uses the dews to protect its body, Trainers often think Dripo are cute to look after, but often cry if its hungry or upset. Tom:AWW so cute Liam: Let's go! Dripo, start with Water Pulse! Dripo: *uses water pulse* Weedle:WEEDLE!! Tom:Keep on going use string shot Weedle:*instead of tieing it up it uses it like a whip to slap dripo* Dripo: *into the ground, not able to move* William: Don't give up, Dripo. You can do it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X31IdfcOHlM Dripo: *gets up with a cloaky glow of water* Tom:Weedle poisin sting Weedle: WEED dle dle dle dle *sends out multiple poisin stings continuasly William: Dodge it! Dripo: *in Torrent ability, dodges it* Tom:Weedle use your natural defence Weedle:charges with his horn* William: Water Pulse! Dripo: *uses water pulse but it transforms into a new strong water-type move beam* William: What's that move!? Tom: Tom: That's Hydro Pump! Dripo: *hits weedle with a strong hydro pump* Weedle:K.o Ref: Weedle is unable to battle, Dripo wins! Tom:*returns weedle* go Caterpie *sends out caterpie Caterpie: Cater William: Don't let your guard down, Dripo! Tom:Caterpie is my strongest use tackle Caterpie:*uses an incredibly strong tackle* Dripo: *is hit by tackle* William: Dripo, no! Dripo: *falls to the ground with swirls in his eyes* Ref: Dripo is unable to battle, Caterpie wins! Tom:*looks at ref* Where did you come from? Ref: Next door! I came to check what..... William: *interupts him* Tom, look at your Caterpie! Tom:*sees a glow around caterpie* no not right now Caterpie:*cater*glows and transforms* mETAPOD William: *checks the pokedex* Pokedex: Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie. Using a hard shell to protect its body, it prepares for its next evolution. William: Looks stronger now, Dripo return! *recalls dripo* Thanks for trying your hardest, you deserve a good rest! *sends another* Zomblob, you're on next! Zomblob: *appears in a flash of light* Zom blob! (Tom scans his pokedex) Pokedex: Zomblob, the Zombie Pokemon. This Pokemon lives primarily in graveyards & they care for humans due they are loyal. Tom:Metapod bugbite Metapod:Metaaaa poddddd *bites zomblob and doesn't let go* Zomblob: *squirming to break free* William: Use Pound to break free! Zomblob: *pounds metapod & is free from its grip* Tom:use bugbite Metapod:*uses bugbite* NOM NOM NOM William: Use Dig to dodge it! Zomblob: *burrows underground* Tom:*use string shot down the hole Metapod:*attaches string shot to Zomblob and pulls him up* Tom: Now tackle up close Metapod;*tackles and hits* Zomblob: *hits the ground* Metapod:*glows and turns into butterfree* BUTTERFREE*USES GUST* Zomblob: *resisting it* Butterfree:*falls to the ground fainted from exhaustion* Zomblob: *collapses also* Zomblob&Butterfree: *both have swirls in their eyes* Ref: Both Pokemon are unable to battle, therefore this match is a draw! Tom:Return butterfree*butterfree returns* okay your good William: Zomblob, you battled hard. Now, return! *recalls him* You take a good long rest! Trivia *WIlliam starts off with Dripo & is revealed to have caught a Zomblob *Tom joins the group & is revealed to have obtained Caterpie & Weedle *Tom's Caterpie evolves into Metapod *Tom's Metapod evolves into Butterfree *Tom & William battle which ends in a draw! *tHIS IS A TRIVIA SECTION :O Episode 2 - Driclaw Your Way Outta This! Cassidy: Come on Biff we gotta catch up to them we can steal that butterfree Biff: The name is Butch, not Biff! (back with will & tom) William: That was some battle! Tom:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm William: Why not we search for more Pokemon? Tom:*comes out of tree* What I couldn't here you I was catching this pidgey Pidgey: Pidge William: Why are you using Butterfree? Tom:I only had bug types so I used my strongest but now I gots a pidgey Pidgey:*goes into pokeball* (IF LIAM IS GREAT IS READING THIS I CANT GO INTO CHAT FOR SOME REASON) (grabber gets close & snatches butterfree) Tom:BUTTERFREE!!!!!!! Cassidy:it's our butterfree now hahaha William: *glares at them* WHO ARE YOU CREEPS? Cassidy: A shrieking whine! A blast from the past! Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball & movin' fast! Cassidy: To the moon.. Butch: ..and beyond! Both: What a blast! Cassidy: Admidestring justice at lightning speed! Butch: Bashing the bad guys should we feel the need! Cassidy: Though here's the news flash from across the wire Butch: The true Team Rocket is now on fire Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: And it's Butch! Cassidy: Teaching the losers a thing or two Butch: The true Team Rocket! Both: Us and not you! William: *glares at team rocket* I know them! Tom: Thats Cassidy the cool one William: And that's Beach Butch: *shouts at william, insulted* UGH.......THE NAME'S NOT BEACH, IT'S BUTCH. DID YOU HEAR MY INTRODUCTION? William: *sends out Dripo* Dripo, go! Dripo: *appears in a flash of light, determined* Dripo! Cassidy:Go Wurmple Wurmple:*appears in flash of light and ties William & Tom together* Dripo: *shocked in fear* William: *tied up* Dripo, Hydro Pump! Casside:*Holds captured butterfree infront* Wait you don't want to hurt butterfree do you? Wurmple 1 and 2:Wurmple Tom: Grr don't shoot please William: Switch to Tackle! Dripo: *tackles wurmple 1* Butch: Mightyena, Toxic! Mightyena: *uses toxic which badly poisons Dripo* Dripo: *poisoned, weakly gets up & yells loudly* Driiiiipo....DRRRIIIIIPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *glows light blue* Butch: What the.......! William: *in awe* What's happening to Dripo? Cassidy:O_O well this is bad *starts running with wurmples and still holding butterfree Tom:William you use Mr.Glowy and I will go after Cassidy *chases Cassidy* William: That's no pokemon name mr.glowy, its beginning to evolve!! Tom:I know tell me how it turns out *chases Cassidy* (Dripo evolves & becomes into Driclaw) Driclaw: *evolves, then shouts out* DRI CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW!! William: Dripo evolved!! Tom: *against cassidy* Pidgey Wing attack on the wurmples Pidgey: *attacks wurmples* wurmple 1 and 2 :WURMPLE *start glowing* Cassidy:Ha Cascoon:cooon silcoon:coon Driclaw: *its claws glow blue, and slices the grabber, freeing butterfree* Cassidy:*runs away and returns silcoon and cascoon* c'mon biff I am fleeing Butch: ITS BUTCH!!! WIlliam: No you don't. Driclaw use Hydro Pump! Driclaw: *uses hydro pump & aims at team rocket* Cassiday&Butch: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *they get hit, an explosion contacts & they soar into the air* Butch: *whining, soaring into the sky* Cassidy, why....why did we end up failing? Cassidy: Because idiot you didn't use butterfree as a sheild *hits butch* Team Rocket: And we're blasting of AGAIN!!! *ping* William: Driclaw, you were awesome!!! *he & driclaw hug each other* Tom: Great Mr.Glowy stopped glowing poo William: *checks the pokedex* Pokedex: Driclaw, the Raindrop Pokemon and the evolved form of Dripo. With powerful claws to slice through rocks & walnuts, it can be very loyal to its Trainer. Trivia *Tom catches a Pidgey *Cassidy's Wurmple evolves into Silcoon *Cassidy's Wurmple evolves into Cascoon *William's Dripo evolves into Driclaw & learns Dragon Claw Episode 3 - Soarin' Of An Evolution! Tom: Weedle poisin sting again and again Weedle: WEED dle dle dle